Don't Let Go
by xspirit.shinobix
Summary: For her, the last moments were never easy. -NaruSaku-


**I can't even remember when I last submitted a fanfiction.**

**I do know it was months and months ago...-sigh-**

**This is a story that I started on last year, but I never got around to finish it. Eventually, I forgot about its pitiful existance...but shazzam! I found it one day, piled under countless writing/English documents. So I decided to finish it.**

**Disclamer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

* * *

Days, weeks, months, years, decades. It was as if time had settled itself on a bird, soaring throughout their lives. Yet, by each passing moment, every memory, every smile, every sweet minute was treasured, deep within their hearts. Perhaps, even if for one second, life should've been longer. It should've been more lasting.

'_But, I have no regrets. I've lived my life to the fullest; I've achieved the goals I've strived for. My life has been filled with happiness and joy. Whether I die a minute or a day from now doesn't matter to me...'_

An old man sat on his futon, his hands folded on his fragile legs. A serene smile, gentle smile, formed on his crinkled lips. Over the years, his face had aged, turning from tan, soft skin, to wrinkly, with creases and lines etched over his complexion. The passionate, burning flame within the sapphire eyes dulled, only to be softened by wisdom. Understanding. Though white, his hair still retained its blonde shine, that bright, sun-yellow hue. Much has changed for him, but two things were still intact since his early years. A necklace. It hung around his thin, wrinkled neck. The string that held it together was black, with a soft, almost fuzzy texture. Connected at the middle of the string was a deep, rich sea green. The crystal shined occasionally, twinkling from the reflection of light. It was a gift given to a woman who was a almost motherly figure to him. She had saved him, acknowledged him, and believed in his goal to become the hokage of his home village.

Even after years, decades, he still missed her reassuring presence.

The other wasn't a gift, but only a mere characteristic. The dark lines across his cheeks that resembled fox whiskers still marked his features.

A door opened, revealing an elderly, gentle-looking female. Her hair was dull, light pink, tied in a small bun. Her bangs fell forward, slightly obscuring the emerald eyes from view. The old man smiled as she approached him, a smile that still held its warmth and kindness. She slowly kneeled down. Reached out for his hand. Smiled softly.

"Naruto," She said quietly.

"The old man gave a smile. "Sakura…chan."

She squeezed his hand gently, as if handling a delicate treasure. "You know what day it is?"

He was still beaming as he closed his eyes. "Who wouldn't know their own birthday, Sakura-chan?"

She gave a laugh. Oh, the soft sound of jingling bells. So graceful. So delightful, that ever so slightly bounced on his old heart. Her laughs are always filled with pure happiness. Eve after all these years, it still maintained its small, innocence she had as a genin. Maybe it's why he fell in love with her.

"No one would, I suppose." she paused. "It's your 67th birthday, isn't it?"

He gave a slight nod. He then turned his head from side to side. "Where are Haru and Shimizu?"

"Haru's at the academy for Yuki-chan's first day of school," Sakura replied with a smile. "Shimizu just left the house with Aoi-chan for a walk, remember?"

He smiled. "I guess my memory isn't as good as it used to be."

Her voice hesitated again. "Then, do you remember the day when you took my hand in marriage?"

A look of genuine delight grew on his old face, reminiscing his past. "My memory might've gotten rusty, but that's something I would never forget."

_The air was fresh, filled with the aroma of flowers, trees…and the delectable smell of ramen. Haruno Sakura sat on one of the seats, chattering endlessly with the members of the Rookie 9. It was a reunion party; everyone needed an occasional break from the numerous missions they receive, at least. A 24 year old Naruto slowly sneaked up behind the pink-haired jounin. With a devious grin on his face, he jumped, wrapping his arms around her petite waist, causing her body to jump in shock._

_"N-Naruto!" she stammered in surprise, turning her head to the blonde before her. "Don't sneak up on me like that!" Although scolding him, a grin played on her face as well._

_He only gave her an affectionate smile. "I suppose that seeing that grin on your face is what makes me keeps me doing that, Sakura-chan." _

_Ino, who was sitting next to her, gave a teasing sigh. "Oh, how sweet, Sakura. Naruto's getting gushy on you now." She had approved of their relationship for quite some time now, even urging Naruto to take her best friend out on some dates. He had never known how skilled Ino was at dating. Her advices were great, but…he never followed them out right. Ironically, he and Sakura had ended up together, after a series of continuous mistakes, misunderstandings, and stupid incidents._

_  
"Who asked you, Ino-pig?" Sakura joked playfully, as she returned the hug from Naruto. She then fixated her attention to the blond man before him._

_"You idiot, what took you so long?" she lectured with disapproving eyes. "Aren't you the one who set up this party, anyways?"_

_He grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. "Well, I had to get a few things, and prepare some more things…" he stuffed his hand in his pocket, slowly taking a small case out, trying to hide it from the others. However, it didn't go unnoticed by the perceiving Sakura._

_"What did you just hide?"_

_"N-nothing." He stuttered._

_"Don't you 'nothing' me, Uzumaki. Hand over that case." Sakura replied sharply._

_"B-but Sakura-chan! You can't, I mean—you just—"_

_His protests were paid no heed. Sakura pounced on top of the poor jounin, wrestling for the small, enclosed box that he held onto. In a few seconds of scuffling, she had successfully pinned him to the ground, the small box gripped tightly in his hand. By now, everyone in the Ichiraku's Ramen had stopped their conversations, watching the two fight over the small, blue container._

_Sakura gave a smirk. "Give up, Naruto. "_

_Naruto only shook his head, not saying a word. Sakura sighed; grinning a similar grin to Naruto's when he had snuck up behind her. "Have it your own way…" before she could get her hands on the box, the body before her disappeared in a puff of smoke. Standing up in shock, she looked about. "A bunshin…?"_

_"Damn." A voice spoke. She looked before her, to see Naruto holding the box tenderly in both of his hands, with a somewhat reluctant, yet happy expression. "I wanted to show you later, but I suppose that I have no choice." With that, he bent to the ground, one knee set in place._

_Sakura couldn't believe this._

_Everyone in Rookie 9, Team 10, Team 8, and Team Gai, were all engrossed in the scene of the two members of Team 7 reach its climax._

_"Sakura." He spoke, losing the playful suffix at the end of her name. He held the case with one hand, extending it towards her. Opened the box with the other. Inside was a ring. A silver ring with a small, twinkling diamond in the center._

_Tears started to form in her eyes._

"_Will you marry me?"_

_--_

_Naruto and Sakura stood before each other. The pink haired girl wore a beautiful, almost eye-blinding white wedding dress, soft frills adorning the hem of the dress. It elegantly showed her shoulders, the short sleeves flowing in the soft wind. A simple yet stunning silver diamond necklace hung around her slender neck. Her beauty was almost unbelievable. Naruto, on the other hand, wore a black tuxedo; his hair slightly flattened down. His crystal necklace was still present. The two reached out, intertwining their fingers. Sakura's diamond ring sparkled under the sunlight. _

_"__Do you, Uzumaki Naruto, take Haruno Sakura to be your lawfully wedded wife? To love and to cherish. To have and to hold. In sickness and in heath. Until death do you part?"_

_The priest looked up at the groom, whose grip on her small, silky hands tightened slightly._

_"I do."_

_The priest gave a small smile, nodding his head. He then turned to the bride. "And __do you, Haruno Sakura, take Uzumaki Naruto to be your lawfully wedded husband? To love and to cherish. To have and to hold. In sickness and in heath. Until death do you part?"_

_"I do." She replied, her warm eyes glancing to her soon-to-be husband. _

_The priest then closed his book., a kind smile on his face. "Well then," he opened his arms. "I now pronounce you husband and wife."_

_Naruto turned his head, ever so slightly. He looked down at Sakura. Uzumaki Sakura. A shy smile across her face, she shifted her position, so she faced directly at her blonde husband._

_"You may now kiss the bride."_

_It was as if it was in slow motion. Gulping, he slowly bent his back, his hand reaching for the smooth, slender curve of her shoulder. Closed his eyes, just before his lips landed onto her soft ones._

_Then, an uproar of cheering, claps, screams and shouts thrown about everywhere, as the couple's life together began, marked with a perfect kiss on their wedding day._

_--_

Sakura looked relieved. "You sure have a vivid memory, don't you?"

Naruto smiled, opening his mouth to reply, before a series of dry coughs wracked his whole body.

"Naruto…!" urgently, she put her hands on his chest, her hands glowing with her healing chakra. His coughing didn't recede. Her mouth was strained into a thin line, but it was replaced with surprise when she felt Naruto's hand on hers, after his coughs had finally died away.

"Sakura-chan…it's alright. I—" Another train of coughing. "I'll be fine. You're always worrying over me."

Sakura could only stare, her bottom lip quivering. She didn't want Nauto to see her like this. Not at the very end.

Sakura had visited the Konoha hospital earlier, as she brought Naruto along with her. He was walking limply, constantly coughing in the handkerchief that was always stowed away in a pocket. Supporting him with her weight, they led to the check up office.

Dr. Aoki was a middle-aged doctor who had been a medic as Sakura had been. Now retired, she worked as a doctor for the Konoha hospital. Sakura and Naruto had become good friends with the doctor, as they saw each other often. She was also their consulter for Naruto's constant check ups.

"Let's have a look here, shall we, Naruto-san?" with a kind smile, she brought out her stethoscope. As she did her usual examination on Naruto, Sakura waited on the couch. She was silent, already aware of the outcome. Weeks ago, she had seen him coughing out wads of blood, mixed with his saliva and mucus. She couldn't say anything. She could do nothing to help. The only thing she could do now is to only wait for the inevitable of Aoki's results.

Sakura stood up as Naruto put his flimsy shirt back on, hanging loosely against his skin. "Aoki-sensei, Naruto…he…" she paused, never looking older than she did now. "How much longer? How much longer does he…"

"I don't know how to say this," she spoke, her face grim. "Maybe only a few days. A week, at maximum. The Kyuubi's chakra…it ruined all the cells in his body. Kyuubi's regeneration only harmed his body in the long run." she said, although she knew that Sakura had come up with that conclusion before she entered the office. she rested his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry."

She didn't look up. Said nothing. Only gave a sigh. Lifted her head. "Naruto, let's go home now."

Naruto smiled weakly. "Okay…" he turned and looked at Dr. Aoki. Stared. "Good bye, Dr. Aoki."

As Dr. Aoki looked into the old man's eyes, realization hit her. Naruto was fully aware of his impending situation. He knew his death was only days away.

--

Sakura stood up. "You need to take your prescription. Here, I'll-"

She stopped as she felt a weak grip on her wrist.

"It's…" he coughed. "It's alright. I feel especially well today, truthfully." His radiant smile shone.

Sakura bit her lower lip again.

"I…just want to be with you right now," He spoke again.

After a few second's hesitation, she kneeled down once again. Satisfied, Naruto laid back down on his futon, resting his hands on his chest.

"You know, I wish someone else was with us right now," Naruto muttered, as if talking to himself. Sakura's eyes widened.

"I wish he was here…Sasuke…"

Sakura felt her vision getting blurred, but it was the least of her worries. "I do too."

"…I miss him, Sakura-chan."

"I do too." Her smile seemed forced.

"There…" he cleared his throat. "There has been so many times where I wish he didn't sacrifice his life for me."

Her eyes suddenly lit up in anger. "Don't say that."

"But I'll be able to-"

"You better stop talking like that, Naruto-" Sakura warned.

"-see him again-"

"-Stop-!" she interrupted.

"-after my final breath."

They both fell silent. It was Naruto who broke the heavy stillness, however.

"Even still, we argue like this," he chuckled softly. He slowly closed his eyes. "Strange, though. I feel sleepier rather than getting fired up as usual."

Sakura quickly leaned over him. "No," she spoke, disbelief in her voice. "Not now. Not this soon." She placed her hand on his chest.

She only felt a few dull thumps that were barely noticeable. Her breaths, however, began to quicken.

"No," she gasped. Tears began to stream down her aged cheeks. "Please, Naruto-"

Naruto was silent.

"-Don't leave me," She whispered, clutching his hand tightly.

Slowly, his eyes fluttered open. A sense of temporary relief came over her as she stared into those illuminating sapphire blue eyes. Even at such an age, it still retained its youthful shine.

"Sakura-chan…" he murmured. "Listen…"

Sakura shook her head, wiping away her tears. "Don't say anymore," She sniffled, her voice shaking. "You're just tired, that's all. I bet you stayed up all night or something-"

But both she and Naruto knew she was deceiving herself.

"Sakura-chan, I…"

This time, she made no indication of interrupting again. A defeated look on her face, her eyes red and puffy from her tears, she stayed put. Only her hand grasped his frail ones tighter.

"What is it, Naruto?"

Finally, one lone tear trailed down his face and closed his eyes. "I'm going to miss you too."

Sakura only nodded her head, failing to keep back the streaming tears.

"I-" she hiccupped, "I will too. Always."

But as she reached to stroke his face, she knew his eyes wouldn't open again.

* * *

**A/N: Sappy? Yes. Sad? That's what I was going for. **

**Reviews are, as usual, needed and loved.**

**Fufufu.**

**Sorry, I'm out of my batch of virtual cookies and my virtual peaches. The horror!**


End file.
